Spread Apart
by Caleb Murrieta
Summary: ((Dang! i really suck at titles!)) um... this is sorta like the title but this is my first one and it starts out with all the characters and how there lives are going the n eggman attacks and they try to stop him but they get SPREAD APART and you'll find
1. Default Chapter

OK remember guys this is my first one, go easy on me! (Even though the first few chapters may not seem like action and the title sucks! I'm only starting!)  
  
Knocked out  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Just the beginning  
  
  
  
Sonic had just woke up and felt so horrible. He felt  
  
like his best friend just hit him in the face. "Sleep… more  
  
Sleep!" he moaned. He rolled to the other side of the bed  
  
and Amy was knocked off. "Oops! Sorry!" he whispered.  
  
She didn't answer. "Man what a hard sleeper!" He stared  
  
down at the floor where she laid. Something just came to  
  
his mind… "Holy snot-rockets! It's our first anniversary!"  
  
He jumped to his feet, went downstairs, wrote a note for Amy to read, and headed out the door without even taking a shower!  
  
As Amy woke up, she noticed she was on the floor.  
  
"Oh my gosh! How did I end up here!" She got up and  
  
noticed that Sonic was gone. She searched the house and found the note. It read:  
  
I went to Tails` place… your loving husband, Sonic.  
  
She ate her breakfast with a smile on her face.  
  
  
  
Sonic popped his head out of the clothes in the mall  
  
then ran out. As he was looking for a good place to  
  
start he he was thinking of the present he was going to  
  
get her. "How `bout some new boots? nah! Too  
  
stupid! Jewelry? Nope! That's only for rich stiffs!" as  
  
he was walking; he came upon a clothing market…  
  
"That's it!" he said joyfully, "I'll get her a new dress!"  
  
"Come to think of it she really does need a new dress, she always wears that red one." So he ran in. As he was searching, he came upon the most beautiful dress he had ever seen… it was purple with pink roses on it. So he found one that was her size and went to the pay desk. "Hmm…" he said suspiciously then looked up and saw Knuckles looking at some jewels at a jewel shop. He paid for the dress and greeted him warmly.  
  
"Hey Knuckles what brings you too the mall?"  
  
Knuckles responded in a low tone "You say something?"  
  
"It's nice to see you remember me too." He said.  
  
"No really what did you say?"  
  
"I said what brings you to the mall?" he responded aggressively.  
  
"Oh well um… I'm getting some new jewels for Rouge, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well she's just gonna sell them, why do you even bother?"  
  
"Hmm… I guess you're right… but it might just get her to stop crying!"  
  
(We cut to a scene where Rouge is laying on Knuckles bed crying her head off)  
  
(Now we go back to Sonic and Knuckles)  
  
  
  
"Here ya go sir!" said the employer. He put them in a plastic bag.  
  
Knuckles took the bag and sped past Sonic.  
  
"Knuckles where ya goin`?" Sonic shouted.  
  
"I gotta get back before she gets dehydrated.  
  
  
  
Don't worry it may not seem very exciting…yet!  
  
It will later on. So what did ya think it's still the  
  
Romance parts but it gets better. 


	2. Good & Bad News

This is the last chapter you have to read about how their lives are going and then of course in the next chapter there at least might be some excitement in it. But here's a minor note, Rouge and Knuckles AREN'T married k? …ENJOY!  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
Good and bad news  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonic came home with the dress he got Amy, Looking around hoping she wasn't there to see him with her present, she was out side with the garden hose watering her roses. He anxiously ran to their room put the dress in the box, covered the box in pink wrapping paper then a red bow to finish it off. As he turned around Amy was standing right in front of him. "Sonic why didn't you tell me you were here?" she questioned.  
  
(Sonic's Mind): Say something smart! Smart! "Um…" Sonic said nervously, "I'm sorry I thought you went shopping… heh heh!"  
  
"Oh… OK… Um…I guess I'll go play with my little chao at the chao garden." she said, "and remember that our Anniversary is next week Kay?"  
  
"Oh! O-o-k-Kay!" Sonic said ecstatically (???).  
  
She left the room and Sonic closed the door and made sure that no one was able to hear him…  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" He said in his temper tantrum voice.  
  
"I WORKED SO HARD TO GET THAT DRESS!" (Again) he said in that temper tantrum voice, "I GOT UP AT 6 AND I FORGOT OUR FIRST ANNIVERSARY IS NEXT WEEK! GRRRRRRR!"  
  
After about five minutes of bellyaching, he stopped. (Sonic's mind): OK so don't say something smart.  
  
"Hmmm… maybe I should go see what Knuckles and Rouge are up to" He said. So he headed down the stairs, ran out the door, got airplane tickets and flew to Angel Island.  
  
  
  
Sonic was speeding along and saw a typical echidna and a policeman, there was an argument in session. Sonic ran up to the arguing men and said, "Hey what's all this about?" The policeman that was arguing with Knuckles now turned to Sonic and handed him a speeding ticket. Sonic paused and looked up to the policeman.  
  
"Wah?! Since when is natural speed against the law?!"  
  
"Uhhhh… yesterday!" he said nervously.  
  
The two chanted on about this nonsense.  
  
Knuckles, who was behind the two, found a button on the back of the mans neck… obviously, he pressed it.  
  
The policeman's body parts now started to fall off and his voice was fading away.  
  
Knuckles standing back threw his ticket with the dead robot and said, "Why don't we go to my place okay?" so Sonic agreed and threw his ticket too and they both headed for his house.  
  
  
  
(In the background you here loud crying noises)  
  
"KNUCKLES! MAKE ROUGE STOP!" Sonic shouted.  
  
"WHAT?" Knuckles shouted back.  
  
Sonic shouted back at the top of his lungs, "I SAID MAKE-ROUGE-STOP!"  
  
"OK, WE JUST HAVE TO GET TO MY ROOM! OKAY?" Knuckles yelled.  
  
"OKAY!" Sonic responded for the very last time.  
  
They both managed to get to Knuckles` room without becoming deaf, but as soon as Knuckles got in Rouge stopped immediately and pounced him the next moment he would move or talk.  
  
"KNUCKLES!" she said anxiously, "YOU'RE BACK!"  
  
But before Knuckles could say anything, he was already pressed on the ground being hugged tightly by Rouge.  
  
He looked up and saw Sonic looking at him with one eyebrow up and the other down like he was confused. So Knuckles got up and Rouge was still clinging on to him.  
  
"Uhhh Rouge, is something wrong?" Knuckles said.  
  
"Yes something is wrong!" Rouge cried.  
  
  
  
Rouge said,  
  
"W-w-while y-you were gone this morning, Egg Man broke in the through that window (pointing to the window) and he-he-he-he…" but before she could finish Knuckles cut her off.  
  
"ALL RIGHT SONIC, THIS TIME WE'RE KILLING HIM!" he grabbed Sonic and headed for the door.  
  
"NO! HE DIDN'T DO THAT!" Rouge screamed.  
  
Knuckles paused, dropped Sonic and turned to her and asked, "All right then what did he do?"  
  
Rouge jumped on the bed and said, "What he did was go in your secret lab, take the Emeralds and Master Emerald and took off."  
  
"You have a secret lab?" Sonic asked.  
  
Knuckles eyes turned bright red "Did you go after him?" he said nervously.  
  
" I was tied up!" Rouge yelled.  
  
Knuckles grabbed her and yelled at her, "THEN WHY WERE YOU CRYING!"  
  
There was silence in the room. Rouge looked at him in fear and pointed to the 5 guns that were pointed to the chair with ropes on it then tilted her head into his chest and cried. Knuckles` eyes turned back to purple, saw her suit with rips and holes in it with a few blood stains (still fresh) and patted her back.  
  
Rouge cried some more. Then her head popped up and she grinned evilly. Knuckles grinned back and the two pressed their lips against each other's fiercely.  
  
The two of them passionately made-out with their guest watching them.  
  
(You here kissing sounds in the background)  
  
"I hate kissing scenes. Nothing ever happens!" Sonic said.  
  
"Maybe I'll go see what Tails is up to."  
  
  
  
  
  
(We go to a scene where tails is kneeling down to his girlfriend proposing to her {at a baseball game} [he's a mascot])  
  
  
  
"Foxy I know we've been threw a lot together, and I hope this won't end up as friendship between us…"  
  
The three tailed fox looked down at Tails and smiled cheerfully and said, "OF COUSE I WILL!"  
  
She picked him up by the arms and kissed him tightly and Tails, who was surprised, (wide eyed) didn't feel comfortable with the situation then decided to get into it sense after all, they were engaged.  
  
The two of them kissed passionately while Sonic was spying on them in a near by tree.  
  
"Sniffle… sniff… he's growing up too fast!" Sonic cried.  
  
  
  
So did ya like it huh?! Well it is only my first fanfiction but it's not over yet! I guarantee the next bunch of chapters will be more exciting and suspenseful! (Trust me they will) 


	3. The Surprise?

~~~ OK all ye dudes and duderets! This chapter takes place at the part where Tails just proposed to Foxy.  
  
((Kinda funny name huh? I couldn't come up with anything else!)) Um… yeah, so this time I changed the way they talk like for instance, *Sonic: * there's a colon, so ENJOY!  
  
* * *  
  
As Sonic left the stadium, the two foxes kissed and the crowd went wild! The two were on the giant screen looking quite embarrassed. Sonic, on the other hand, was laughing really hard from the bleachers still leaving.  
  
Sonic: (Laughing histarically) HAHAHAHAHAHA! What a great way to remember your first anniversary! I'm gonna go get the guys!  
  
((Tails and his fiancé are flying out of the stadium quickly breathing hard))  
  
Tails: I'm really sorry I had to embarrass you like that!  
  
Foxy: I- I- it's all right, I was just a little nervous, that's all.  
  
((Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge start to walk towards Tails and Foxy))  
  
Tails: Yikes! Foxy, hide!  
  
Foxy: Ummmm, Tails, are you ashamed of me?  
  
Tails: No! I'm just worried because my friends are basically all single!  
  
Knuckles: Hiya Tails! (Whispering) who's the nice girl?  
  
Tails: Ummm-  
  
Foxy: I'm Foxy Efforts, but you can call me Foxy!  
  
(Knuckles` mind: Dang! She is foxy!)  
  
((Starts to stare off into space right at her))  
  
Rouge: Amy got your piko hammer with you?  
  
Amy: yeah…  
  
Rouge: can I borrow it for a sec?  
  
Amy: um… sure.  
  
(In the background, Rouge is hitting Knuckles with Amy's hammer and you hear noises like: ow! Oo! Eeeh! Ahh! Oooo!)  
  
Sonic: so were you guys embarrassed?  
  
Tails: you saw us?  
  
(Sonic's mind: did I just say that out loud?!)  
  
Sonic: (nervously hesitating) Ummm- well um- you see um-  
  
Foxy: it's all right we don't care!  
  
Tails: aheh heh… We don't? (winks)  
  
Foxy: (looking confused at Tails)  
  
Tails: (whispers) look at my eyes! I'm winking. Do you get the concept?  
  
Foxy looked at him and gave him a "whatever" look and turned away to talk to his friends.  
  
((Rouge finally stops hitting Knuckles and gives the hammer back to Amy and the noises stop))  
  
Amy: …WELL, HI! … Uhhh… Foxy. It's nice to meet you! (Hugs her lightly)  
  
Foxy: Hey! I thought you had some sort of hyper activeness inside you…  
  
((Amy pauses))  
  
Foxy: Tails here tells me everything about you g----(Tails covers her mouth) mff hrr phjiff bff fiifff!  
  
Rouge: YOU DIDN'T TELL HER THAT I'M GAY DID YOU?!  
  
((* Just kidding!*))  
  
(All look at Tails Angrily: Knuckles puts a fist up, Rouge is getting ready to do a kicking motion, Amy Rose sticks her hand in an unknown pocket in her dress to pull out her hammer… but Sonic ((in body language)) tells them to stop.)  
  
Foxy, noticing the whole thing, turned to Tails and glared deep into his eyes.  
  
Just then, a rumbling crashing sound came from behind a few buildings behind the group, A few screaming noises and then…BOOOOOMMMM!  
  
(We don't see the first object, but the 2nd one you should already know of.)  
  
All except the first object and eggman: EGGMAN!  
  
Eggman, who was sitting in a hot shot type machine laughing devilishly, hovered a few feet in the air like he was waiting for something along with the first object.  
  
Eggman: COME! MY EVIL FRIEND! COME!  
  
The ground started to shake really hard, hard enough so that Sonic and the others would fall to the ground without being able to get up.  
  
Suddenly, a mere tidal wave started coming towards Station Square.  
  
Everyone looked up in awe… except Tails, Foxy, and Rouge. They grabbed everyone and put him or her on high buildings.  
  
Sonic: Oh…my…CHAOS?  
  
And sure enough, it was Chaos. The tidal wave soon turned into a small water like creature and walked towards Eggman and the first object. ((All the water didn't go inside Chaos, it went in the sewers))  
  
(Who is the first object you say? You're finding out now!)  
  
Soon enough, Sonic and the others got off the building. Sonic charged up a spin attack at Eggman, but as he was about to hit him, something had thrown him back making his nosebleed. Sonic looked up to whom had hurt him so badly. He looked up in amazement, This First object turned out to be (you guessed it) Shadow, the Hedgehog. 


End file.
